Love Hurts
by Nomznomnom
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been married. But Sakura just doesn't think that Sasuke really likes her as a wife. SasuSaku, NaruHina. Rated M for language and future lemons.


**This is my new story, hope you enjoy. :/**

**_L_****o****_v_****e ****_H_****u****_r_****t****_s_**

I sat on the couch, holding the bottle on champagne in my hands. It hurts when your friends forget your birthday. But you move on right? But what really hurts he most is when your _husband _forgets your birthday. Yes.

Hi, my name is Sakura. Sakura Uchiha, yes, I know. Couldn't be happier. Well, maybe I could. Just a little bit. Anyways, today's my birthday. I just turned 21. Congrats to me.

I heard the door slam shut. Oh boy, here come's Sasuke.

I turned to look around. Sasuke Uchiha. My husband was standing by the doorway. _Obviously _drunk.

"Sasuke." I said, loud enough for him to hear, "Where have you been?" Then I noticed, his hair looked ruffled, as if he had passionate sex.

I bet he did.

Without me.

On my birthday.

I poured more champagne into the crystal glass. I picked the glass up and took a sip from it. I watched as Sasuke walked to the bedroom. I'd say our bedroom, but, yeah. We both sleep in different bedrooms.

I leaned farther back onto the couch. I felt my phone vibrate, a text message. Yay. I took my iphone out of my back pocket of my jeans. I checked my phone.

A text from Hinata. Just what I needed. I don't mean that it a sarcastic way though.

_Hey Sakura 3_

_Want to have a girl's night out? Because it's your birthday!_

_Of course you'll say yes. I know it. Anyways, I'll come pick you up. Leaving right now. And by the way, we're going to this bar called Zanzibar. I hope you don't mind._

_Love you, Hinata._

I sat upright on the couch; I set my glass down and stood up. Finally. Some good reason why I should get the hell outta this house.

I started walking up to my room. I passed Sasuke's room. All the lights were on, he was probably working, on god knows what.

I came to my room and a closed the door. I took off my shirt. I looked at the picture frame on my drawer. It was Naruto, Sasuke, and I. All of us smiling together. I still think that everything was perfect back then, no flaws, whatsoever. But when you get older, you start to see the flaws of all of it.

I picked up the picture and gave it a soft kiss.

I miss those old days. I turned around to put the picture back onto the drawer.

Then, something terrible happened. Sasuke opened then door. He stood there, looking at me. I screamed, covering my breasts.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. I grabbed my bra and tried to hit him with it.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, blocking all the times I tried to hit him with my bra, "Why the fuck aren't you wearing a god damn bra?" I frowned. I stopped trying to hit him.

"Why are you here?" I said. I wanted to get straight to the point. If he were here to hit me, I would just jump out of the window. His looks were to kill; I should shut my mouth now.

"Answer my question." He said. I rolled my eyes. Oh so dominant Sasuke. Always wanting what he wants, when he wants it.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, trying to get off the subject, "I was worried." I tried to say crap to make him leave, and also because it was fun messing with him.

I kept holding my breasts. Why hadn't I put on my bra yet? I questioned myself.

"None of your business, Haruno." He said.

Oh now I was mad. How dare he call me "Haruno."

"What'd you call me?" I tried cooling down. But I couldn't, he smirked. I frowned, a deep frown. I was pissed.

I felt my phone ring. I let my bra drop to the floor and I looked at who was calling, "It's Hinata." I said. Sasuke just turned away.

"I don't really care." Sasuke said.

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

_Sakura, where are you? I'm outside your house right now._

"I'm in my room changing," I looked at Sasuke and glared at him, "I'll be right down. Bye." I hung up, and tossed my phone onto the bed and quickly bent down to pick up my bra.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning to me again.

I looked at him, "I'm going out." Sasuke's face twisted in anger.

"What?" he asked again. I really wanted to just slam the door in his face right now, because I knew what he'd do. And I was scared.

" I'm going out." I said again. Damnit. Why am I so scared? Sasuke entered my room. He looked very pissed off now.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. Oh he was mad. I have to lie. I can't tell him that I'm going to a bar! He'll _kill _me.

"Shopping mall." I said. My voice was shaky, and it didn't come out too sure.

"You're lying." Sasuke said, he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, "Tell. Me. Where. You're. Going." He paused with every word he said. Now I was worried.

"To a bar." I squeaked. I hope he didn't hear me, but I think he did because of the way he twisted my wrist, "Ow!" I cringed. His face came closer to mine's.

"Why are you going to a fucking bar!" he yelled in my face. I shut my eyes.

"It's a birthday treat!" I yelled back, this time I wasn't going to hold back, "It's not like you fucking knew! I mean, you should've seen your, "Hey, I just fucked" hair! It's not like you even cared about me. I'm your wife! God!" This time I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I wished that Sasuke would care and wipe those tears, or say a cheesy line. But no.

"God damnit!" Sasuke yelled, "You're so stupid! All you ever do is stick here at home! And you know what?" I opened my eyes. Sasuke's eyes looked blood red.

"What?" I whispered. Tearing up. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

**That's all for now. Thank you for reading. If you liked it, it would mean a lot if your reviewed. Bye for now.**


End file.
